


My Heart Beats For You

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: Ereri One-Shots [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Feel-good, Feels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Musician! Eren, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: “I met him about six years ago, during my first gigs in this small, hole-in-the-wall bar called “What’s That, Maria?”. He was the bartender, and I remember walking up to the bar, money in my hand and ready to pay for a drink. When I went to ask him for a water, he held his hand up, and placed a tall glass of lemon water on the counter and said, ‘Kid, as long as you come back tomorrow and perform again, you can have this for free,’.”





	My Heart Beats For You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this song while reading!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlc4NkXsbdE

“So, there’s this guy. And this guy, he is… really amazing.” Eren began, sitting upon a stool in front of the large crowd, some familiar faces spattered through the sea of eyes watching him with excitement. The years of growing fame had gone by like a flash, and now, here Eren sat, with a huge smile on his face holding a guitar in his arms. He was still breathing heavy from the last song, catching his breath before he spoke. **  
**

 

“I met him about six years ago, during my first gigs in this small, hole-in-the-wall bar called “What’s That, Maria?”. He was the bartender, and I remember walking up to the bar, money in my hand and ready to pay for a drink. When I went to ask him for a water, he held his hand up, and placed a tall glass of lemon water on the counter and said, ‘Kid, as long as you come back tomorrow and perform again, you can have this for free,’.” Eren chuckled softly afterwards, hand sliding down the neck of his guitar idly.

 

“And I was so confused, and realized he was complimenting me only  _after_ I had left for the night. Hadn’t even gotten his number or anything. So, I came back the next day, and the next day, and so on. Every night, he’d make me an iced lemon water, and it’d be on the counter by the time I got there.

 

I ended up not leaving until closing time many nights, just talking with this guy and about nothing and everything. He told me about how he used to be a military officer, and I told him about how I lost my parents when I was just a kid. I complimented him, and he would roll his eyes and say ‘Same to you, kid.’ every time. I found myself falling in love. I never thought I would be this cheesy person, but I found myself relating to every love song ever. Always cringed at myself afterwards, but still.” Eren laughed, hearing the crowd do the same. He sighed, shaking his head.

 

“When I asked this guy out to dinner, I didn’t think someday I would be sitting here, telling this story in front of all of you. I didn’t think I would ever be sharing this stupid song I wrote after our first anniversary, but here we are. So, without further ado, Here’s to my best friend, to my lover, and to the one person I trust with absolutely everything, Levi Ackerman.”

 

Eren began strumming at the strings, an upbeat melody loud in the venue building. Green eyes turned to the VIP booth in the balcony, seeing the familiar gaze boring into his behind black hair. He smiled wide, then started to sing.

_“I don’t know his name, but he’s the most beautiful man that I’ve ever seen_

_  
Big blue eyes, and he has the cutest dimples when he smiles at me_

_  
And the freckles on his nose and when I’m with him I feel at home_

_  
And when our eyes meet my heart beats it beats like, like_

_Bum-bum Bum-bum Ba da da dum_

_Bum-Bum Bum-bum Ba-Bum_

_Bum-bum Bum-bum Ba bum_

_My heart beats for you_

_My heart beats for you_

_Bum-bum Bum-bum Ba da da dum_

_Bum-Bum Bum-bum Ba-Bum_

_Bum-bum Bum-bum Ba bum_

_My heart beats for you_

_My heart beats for you”_

 

Eren’s eyes had slipped closed at some point, and when they reopened to land on Levi’s expression, he saw that he had turned his head down to the table in front of him, surely to hide a smile. The band kicked in behind Eren’s fast strum, soon lyrics returning. Through the entire song, Eren couldn’t stop grinning, remembering the night he wrote this song after they had shared their first “I love you”s.

 

When the song had finally ended, Eren was panting softly and looked up at the balcony once again, seeing Armin guiding Levi down to the stage. Eren’s hands turned sweaty and shaky as he reached into his back pocket. The box that sat there, velvety and black, it made his heart stutter.

 

“So, tonight, I’m making the ultimate decision. I want you, Levi, to understand how much I love you.” Eren started, smiling when Levi was finally stood in front of him. “I’ve spent the past six years chasing you and watching you because when I take my eyes off of you, I realize why I never want to look away.”

 

Eren knelt down, pulling the box from his pocket and opening it up for Levi to see. His other hand took one of Levi’s into his own. The crowd was screeching, but all Eren could see was the way Levi’s lips had formed a grin, eyes slightly widened with surprise. The brunet knew Levi wasn’t a romantic, or one for PDA, but he hoped that this moment would be an exception.

 

“Levi, my heart beats for you, and I know that yours does the same for me. I would like the rest of the world to know that…” Eren chuckled, swallowing thickly. “Will you marry me?”

 

Levi laughed, pulling Eren up from his knee. Eren felt Levi’s lips on his own before he heard an answer, but as always, Eren felt what Levi meant before it was said.

 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading.


End file.
